Seven Things
by Lady of Elyoria
Summary: Blaise Zabini lists down the reasons why he should not fall in love with Lavender Brown.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **_This pairing is inspired by an RP group I was once a member of. So I dedicate this to __**Princess, **__the Lavender to my Blaise, who wrote the original Seven Things to which this is, in actuality, a response. I miss you._

* * *

**Seven Things**

**Assuming**

Blaise had always considered her pretty. Sure, not the prettiest of the lot, but pretty nonetheless. If he only allowed it, he could see himself falling for the blond Gryffindor. But he had his reasons for keeping himself from letting that happen.

Just like most of her housemates, and probably a majority of Hogwarts, she seemed to assume the worst of Slytherins. And this proved to be true during an encounter in the library. And this was the first item on his _Why I Shouldn't Date the Brown Girl _list: ASSUMING.

Draco asked a favour from him a week ago and he had been trying to help his friend since then. That day he decided to go to the library to see if there was any book that could possibly enlighten him on the matter. He was nearing the backmost shelf when he heard the sound of muffled sobs. With slow, quiet steps, he moved around behind the shelf only to be greeted by the girl who had been the object of his interest recently.

Lavender Brown was sat on the floor, her back against the shelf, face buried in her palms. Her shoulders moved with the intensity of her emotion. Ah, right. She had just discovered how the loser Weasley had used her affections to make the Mudblood jealous. He made a show of being uninterested when Pansy told Draco of the story but in truth, it was all he could do not to curse the bloody oaf to the next eternity. He didn't understand why he felt that way then, and he still didn't understand why instead of walking away with his book, he chose to let the oblivious girl know of his presence.

He cleared his throat when he remained unnoticed after a couple or two minutes of standing in front of the girl. Never the sociable type, he wasn't sure how else to draw her attention. In his head, he was rehearsing all the comforting words he could say to her. But the expression on her face and what she had to say next froze his heart.

"Well, go on. Laugh. It's all you Slytherins care about anyway, right?" she spat bitterly. And despite his attempt at indifference, Blaise couldn't stop the pain that bit at his heart.

All thoughts of comforting her went down the drain and before he could help himself, he produced his handkerchief, his favourite in fact, and retorted with practised coldness: "Use this to dry your face. it's always unsightly when girls cry. Almost ugly, really."

Without waiting for a response, he turned his back to her, biting down the temptation to turn back and apologise. She deserved that... and more.

* * *

**Me: **_So... what do ya think? Six more to go n_n_


	2. Chapter Two

**Me: **_Still dedicated to __**Princess.**_

* * *

**Seven Things**

**Ungrateful**

The following day, Blaise found himself constantly distracted by thoughts of _her. _He had lost count of how many times he spaced out and his friends didn't appreciate it at all.

"Blaise. Blaise!" he heard Draco call with unmasked annoyance, pulling him out of yet another daydream. He sighed.

"What?" he asked, simply. He managed to keep his irritation from showing in his tone. Though he wasn't quite sure if he was upset with Draco for interrupting his train of thoughts, or with himself for allowing a girl, a Gryffindor no less, to occupy his mind so much that he was no more functioning properly. It was unheard of. Blaise Zabini occupied women's minds, not the other day around. He was beginning to worry. She was supposed to be just another passing fancy. Not unlike the Weasley girl and the Slytherin girl before that.

"What, you say? Well bloody mother of Merlin!" his friend swore, ignoring the questioning looks being thrown their way. The young Malfoy looked at him with narrowed eyes as if trying to read his mind. Could he? He hoped not as he met his friend's gaze with steady eyes. "I've asked you eight times in the past couple of minutes and I'll ask you again: What of that favour I asked of you?"

Draco's voice was almost a low growl. Draco had always been nice to him. However Draco treated others, none of it applied to him. That was until his friend received his Mark. Blaise sighed, not for the first time, and got up with his things.

"I haven't found anything, yet. The library doesn't contain anything helpful. I've sent a missive to my trusted servants back home. Perhaps they would come up with something. Now if you'll excuse me," he said and moved to an empty table just as Slughorn entered the Potions dungeon, leaving Draco with Pansy.

The bell chimed, signalling the start of class. His eyes automatically roamed the area, looking for Brown but found none. Was she well? Did she cry herself too much that she had become ill? He remembered something similar happening to him when he was younger. And why the bloody hell was it his business?

Steeling himself, he tried to focus on Professor Slughorn. But half of himself was left on the doorway, awaiting for her to come through. But halfway through brewing the assigned potion and she was still nowhere to be seen. He was tempted to ask the Patil girl, the twin that was in Gryffindor, for she was the one he remembered that accompanied Lav - Brown often. But what would he say? That he was worried? No. Just no.

He was finally occupied with mixing the ingredients, lest he poured the wrong one and ended up like the Finnegan boy who managed to turn anything - and he did mean _anything _- into an explosive. There simply wasn't a tame spell or potion when it came to the Irish Gryff. But Blaise's head snapped up upon hearing the voice he had been waiting to hear since breakfast mumbling an apology to their professor.

Always too gentle for his size, reminiscent of Hagrid, Slughorn smiled and said, "Oh, it's fine, my dear! Mr. Zabini, would you please help Ms. Brown catch up on the lesson?"

"Of course, sir," he readily replied, fighting the urge to smirk upon seeing the disdainful expression written all over Brown's pretty face. He thanked the soul of Merlin for his decision to move to this table because now it was the only available spot and Brown had no choice but to join him.

"So can you follow the directions by yourself, or do I need to take it step-by-step so you can understand it? Well, Brown?" he asked, feigning annoyance. She must never know how much he was enjoying this sudden turn of events.

"I can figure it out myself," she declined in a harsh whisper loud enough for the people nearby to hear, earning her curious glances. This time, Blaise allowed a smirk to express his amusement. The Weasley girl sure had a fiery personality but it didn't interest him because it was expected of her. But with the girl now standing beside him, near enough to catch a whiff of _lavender _- he almost chuckled - it was unexpected. And that made her _extremely _appealing to him.

But it didn't, in any way, make up for her ungratefulness. He offered her help and she refused it.

And so, just for the sake of annoying her, he grabbed her book and opened it to the right page before explaining everything to her. He even went as far as assisting her in preparing the ingredients.

"Looks like I have a new interest to amuse me," he murmured close to her ear so only she could hear. She didn't say anything.

_And I'll make you pay for making me worry and making me wait, _he thought. A plan already turning his gears.

* * *

**Me: **_Another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself (': Lol Reviews are very much appreciated._


End file.
